Life with The Pack
by Mack Wolf
Summary: It's been a week since Humphrey and Kate became Mates, same with Lilly and Garth, and life has been fine tell they run in with a very poculer boy and what happens when the 3 pack leaders: Winston, Tony, and Eve make a very odd desision, Rated M for Later, Chapter 2 is up,Review plz
1. Ch1: The Beginning of Something Big

"Life with the Pack" Chapter 1: Trouble, Running, Hunting accident

Authors Note: it's going to get to the meeting of Mack and The wolves very fast just saying.

**Mack's P.O.V**

Ok to start this fucking article off, my name is Mack Alpha, I'm a 14 year old boy who is funny, kind, caring, loving, great hunter, and great at any musical interment, but if you piss me off your going to regret it, also I have dirty blonde hair and a medium cut hairstyle. My Step-Father Roy is a Billionaire that owns his own Weapons company "Mega Roy's Mega Weapons CO" ya, were still working on the name, we live basically in jasper park (no were near the Western or Easter pack, maybe like 7 km away) in a medium size Mansion and Roy's company is 3 km away from here and my school is 4 km away so ya lot's of walking for me, so are story starts with me running for my life from the cop, oh and it's 11:27 Am.

"Stop in the name of the law" said the cop driving, I just flipped them off and keep running and they keep chasing me in their curser, I was running for a good 10 minutes tell I was stopped by a road block and that wasn't fun I can tell you, I was surrounded by cop's there were like 20 of them and they had their nightsticks out and there tazers, I'm guessing they weren't fucking around.

"Fuck" was the only thing I could say at the time, and then the warden came out of one of the cursers and spoke.

"It's over Mack just come with and we'll take you home" he said with a straight face, I just laughed.

"it isn't over tell I'm not standing I know for a fact none of your fucking officers can take me down, and I know you know that's true" I said with a smile, he just stared at me angry, "get him down!" he yelled, then two cop's came up to me and was about to hit me but I ducked and punched both them in the stomach and they went down, then one more came up and throw his nightstick at me, I acted fast and grabbed it and throw it back and hit him on the head and he went down.

"is that all you got warddddddddddddddddd…." Is all I could say after being tazed by a cop, I went down and was knockout for a while; the next thing that happened was me in the back of a cop car and the warden was nudging me to get up.

"Come on Mack were home" he said smiling, I just got up and stared to walk, there were cop's on each said of me so I couldn't run, like I was going to, "guest your telling Ray everything?" I asked, he just nodded and I sighed, so I just walked up to door and knocked on the door with the warden, it toke 5 seconds tell Ray opened the door.

"Hello, who…." Is what Ray could say before he notices that it was me and the warden at the front door, and he just faced palmed.

"What did he do?" said ray with a came voice.

"He was at school fighting kids for money" said the warden, Ray was confused.

he looked at me with concern, I just shrugged and then he looked at the warden, "well what are the charges" ray said.

"Don't weary Ray no charges, just promise me you'll talk to him" he said while leaving.

"Don't weary I will" he said waving than he grabbed me and pushed me inside, then he locked the door and looked at me.

"Why?" he said, I just shrugged and started to leave to go to my room, "no, no, no you can't just walk away from this, this is serious! " he asked by yelled, "why are you so worried, this always happens, I get into a fight, the principle calls the cops I get in shit from them then you, and then I go to my room and relaxes" I said while I kept on walking.

"Your parents would be decussated" he said, and when said that I stopped and looked at him with anger.

"What the fucked you just say" I said walking towards him, "I said your parents would be decuu.u….." he said before I punched him in the face.

"Don't you ever, say anything about my parents, you don't know shit!" I yelled, he just rubbed his face and then pointed to the stairs, "go to your room, and don't come back down tell tomorrow got it!" ray yelled. I just ran up stairs to my room and kick opened the doors.

"I don't need this shit!" I said to myself, I stared to pull out my backpack, put some soap (Irish Springs bar) some shampoo (Irish Springs kind) some .45 ammo boxes (about 500 rounds) some clothes, my knife collection, and then I filled with a bunch of other staff like a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, some purification pills in case I run out of water for my canteen, my mp3 player and my English headset, my laptop, and my quiver (the thing that carries arrows), and a first-aid kit, and then I closed the backpack and pulled out a duffle bag and filled it with different arrows (2000 arrows, each 200 arrows had different types of arrow heads) and closed that bag I then put them on the bed while toke off my clothes and put different ones on, I put some boxers, then some black jeans, some white socks, then a white t-shirt then a black vest, then I put on my black leather jacket, then I toke my compound bow and put it around me, then toke my Custom M1911 Colt and put it in the holster then put it in the duffle bags, then I grabbed my canteen put it in the duffle bags to, and then I grabbed my guitar and put around me, and I put my wallet in my pocket, and then I toke my katana and put it around me, and then grabbed the duffle bag and backpack throw them out the window and they landed safely on the ground, then Mack went looked outside his door, "mike? Mike you there?" he called out, about 3 seconds later a butler came around the corner.

"Hello master Mack, is there something you won't me to do?" he asked, I always liked mike he was a cool butler, hell he was like an uncle I never had, he always wore a suit and wore white gloves that also made him cool.

"Mike I need you to make sure no one comes in this room, not even Ray, ok" I said, he just smiled.

"Ahhh….taking the running away approach are we" he said, "ya" is all I could say.

"Well don't weary I'll make sure no one comes near this door, but what do I tell your friends" he said, "you can tell them what I did if they come over and thanks mike" I said he waved and then left, I always kind of liked having mike as a butler he always was nice and helped me, I then shut the door and locked it and went back to the window and then jumped out the window on the tree and then swung myself to the ground safely, I then grabbed the duffle bag and backpack, I then went to the shed and grabbed my 4-wheeler, strapped my duffle bag, backpack, compound bow and guitar and Kanata to the back with bungee cords.

I then looked at what I uses to call home for few seconds, "good bye old life, hello new one" I said to myself, and then I toke off in to the forest to start my new life.

**Humphrey P.O.V**

It's been a week since me and Kate became mates, same goes for Lilly and Garth, seems that ever since then life has been awesome, I still hang out with Salty, Shaky, and Mooch but I also have time for Kate, it was still morning, I think it was about lunch time but I couldn't tell, when I woke up Kate was gone, she was probably out hunting for the pack with Garth and the other alphas, I yawned and started to get up to start the day.

"Morning Humphrey" a very familiar voice said behind me, I turned my head to see Lilly getting up. (Oh ya, Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth live with Winston and Eve in their den)

"Oh, morning Lilly" I said yawning; we then started to go outside the den to let Winston and Eve sleep.

"So how was your morning?" I asked as we stopped at the legged were the entrance of then is.

"You always ask that and I always give you the same answer" she said giggling.

"Well it is good to always ask" I said, she just stared at me for a few seconds then just nodded.

"I had a wonderful morning except for Garth being gone" She said with a hint of sadness.

"Ya, same….. Why can't Winston just give them a break once in a while?" I said.

"you know my dad once to, it's just they need to hunt for the pack" she said, as much as I won't to deny that, she was right, we need to eat, the only other way for them to get time off is if they cot like 20 caribou, that would last us a week without hunting, but that would be impossible, me and Lilly then left the den to go find are friends, ever since me and the guys started to hang out with Lilly and her friends Sweets and Candy, we constantly competed with each other for fun of course, we also have been hanging with Janice and Ruby since there both Shakey's girlfriends and to tell you the truth, I'm kind of gelish, sure I had Kate the hottest wolf in the pack, besides Lilly but she's with Garth, but still he has both of them which is very lucky, anyway me and Lilly were still walking for a while tell we finally got to where everyone was there where the girls but Salty, Shakey, and Mooch.

"Hey guys" said Sweets, Sweets had the same fur and eye colour as Kate but Sweets had a bit longer hair, she may be an omega but she's not the female wolf you want to be messing with, trust me I know, Candy had white fur like Lilly but a bit darker and her eyes are light blue, she is really nice, but she can be bit of a…. oh what do does humans call it…. a bitch that's it, Janice and Ruby are basically the same their furs are gray, but their hair were different from each other, Janice had dark white hair and Ruby had black, oh and they were vegans.

"Hey guys" me and Lilly said cheerfully, we walked in front of them and sat down.

"Ok so you girls are here but where's the guys?" I asked, then they started to look up and back to me and Lilly for a few seconds, I was confused but soon realized that they wanted me to look so I did, I saw Salty, Shakey and Mooch on a tree branch.

"WOLF PILE!" they screamed, I was about say something but was crushed by my friends, Lilly got out of the way before she was crushed, lucky her, everyone was laughing will they got off me so I could get up, I was laughing also.

"You guys are going to kill me one" I said rubbing my back.

"Well you haven't died the last thousand times" Salty said, "Thousand and one" Shakey said correcting him, "Right thousand and one times" Salty said aging but corrected, we started laughing a bit for a few seconds, that we stopped to just look at each other.

"So… what's are we going to do today Humphrey" asked Candy laying down, that is the only thing I hate about being the fun-loving-omega, I was always the one to choose a game, it was how the human say, a piss off.

"I don't know" I said laying down, then they all started to think, we were probably thinking for 15 minutes we latterly couldn't think of anything, we've do everything, hide an go seek, catch the caribou, and dodgebarry, we've done everything, but that's when it hit me.

"I got it!" I said aloud, and then everyone had their eye's one me.

"Salty, Shakey, Mooch, what haven't we done since I got married?" I asked them.

"Hang out longer" them all said, all the girls started to laugh while I just gave them a straight face.

"No!" I said a bit loud, and then they all stopped laughing, "what is the one thing you three and me uses to do all the time" I asked them, the three of them started to think for a while then it hit them.

"Logsledding" they said happily.

"Yes" I said smiling, they smiled as well.

"Alright Logsledding it is, let's go" said Sweets, we all nodded and then we went off to the top of the mountain for an awesome time.

**Mack's P.O.V**

I was driving the ATV for half an hour and it was great. The wind going throw my hair, noise of the blue birds chirping and the sweet, sweet smell of freedom. Sure I was running away from the sweet life getting anything I won't, but I couldn't take Rays shit anymore, every day is the same, I get In shit, I get into a fight with Ray, and then I ended with us just not talking, one time we fought and it ended with us eating pie, literally it ended with pie, no joke, but anyway I was driven the ATV for a little while longer, I got bored of driving and wanted to take a break so I stopped it near a big oak tree, I stopped it and when the engine was shut off, all you could hear was mother nature, it was spectacular, then I noticed the km meter (the meter to tell how far you went in kilometers) and I was supersized.

"Holy Crap, how did I go 7 km in a half hour?" I asked myself, but then I figured that I have a pretty fast ATV so I wasn't that supersized anymore.

I got off the ATV and walked over to a nearby rock and sat there to relax, which lasted a good 5 seconds because my stomach started to grumble, I then got up from relaxing and spot to get food, then I stopped to reanalyze that I forgot to pack food.

"FUCK!" I said a bit loud, out of everything to forget to pack it had to be food, FOOD! I am so pissed, then about 3 seconds later I then reanalyzed that I toke my compound bow with me.

"Guest I'm hunting" I said with a sigh after words, I didn't want to hunt right at this time, but I'm fucking hungry so I'm willing, I then walked to my ATV and grabbed my compound bow and my quiver, and then opened the duffle bag full of arrows and grabbed 30 Broad head arrow, then I put the arrows in the quiver, I then strapped it around my chest, grabbed my compound bow and a buck knife from my bag and headed out.

**Kate's P.O.V**

It was one week ago since Lilly and Garth got married to unite the western and eastern packs together and me and Humphrey have become mates, which I still can't believe, since alphas and omegas can't become mates, and I'm also surprised that my parents let me marry Humphrey because they always thought Humphrey was a little….reckless and childes at times, but I don't know why they care because I'm reckless to and sometimes childes, but it's probably because I'm there daughter and also cause I'm an alpha and Humphrey's a omega.

It was me, Garth, Hutch, and Can-do were out hunting for the pack and I must say it has gotten a lot easier to hunt with the eastern pack with us now. there's two groups of alphas hunting in two different areas, there was still one area left but there's only two groups so ya, but it's also gotten harder because we now have more mouths to feed, and we barley get that much caribou, we always get enough for both packs to last a day so that means we hunt every day, and every time I get back to the den I'm always tired.

So any way we were out hunting and we found the hoard of caribou just standing there quietly and we thought of a great strategy, Hutch and Can-do go be hide the hoard and scare them towards us then two of us take one down and the other two take another one.

"Ready" I asked the group of Alphas.

"Ready" said Can-do.

"All set Kate" said Hutch.

"Ready like always" said Garth.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, then the plan was set into action, me and Garth were sneaking in the bushes that were in front of the hoard of caribou and then we waited, Hutch and Can-do were going to the bushes on the opposite side getting ready for my signal, I waited for the perfect time to strike, I waited 5 seconds and then I gave the signal and when I did Hutch and Can-do came out of the bushes and chased the hoard and they went this way and we were ready, but that didn't go so well because the bush we were hiding in had a bit of mud and we sort of got stuck, and when I mean sort of I mean we tried leaping out and attacking and it ended with me and Garths faces hitting the ground, we messed up, the caribou got away, and our me and Garths fur's were covered with mud and sand.

"Damn" is all I could say, Hutch and Can-do came over to help me and Garth up, getting some mud and sand from our furs to theirs.

"Great we messed up, I know something would happen" I said aloud.

"Don't balm yourself Kate" said Hutch trying to feel better.

"Ya I messed up to, we all do it" said Garth, Can-do just sat there nodding.

"Thanks guys" I said will getting up.

"Well… the caribou ran in that direction so let's move" I said, they nodded and we set off.

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

After a good walk up the mounting we finally made it up there, and I got to say the guys have gotten lazier, cause by the time we got up there me and the girls were fine but we had to wait for the guys to get up here and toke them a few minutes but they finally got up here and when they were they were completely out of breath.

"We…..are getting….old" the 3 of them said breathing heavily, the girls just giggled.

"No, you're just lazy" I said with a bit of laughter, the girls giggled and the guys just stared at me while getting up.

"Let's just find a stupid log already" they said a bit loud, we all nodded and we set off to look for a logsled, it toke a good 5 minutes but we finally found one, well actually two, and that's when Sweet's had an idea.

"Hey guys, how about instead of all of us go in one log, we race, Boys vs. Girls" she said, we all looked at each other and nodded and grabbed both the log's and placed them on the ledge, then all the Girls got in to one and the boys got in to the other.

"You guys ready" I said to the girls, "ready to beat you guys of course" said Lilly, we then exchanged competitive looks for a while then we looked away.

"Alright…..1…2….3 GO!" I yelled, then we were off going down the hill feeling the wind though my fur and it felt awesome.

**Mack's P.O.V**

I was still walking though the forest carrying my Compound bow around me, looking for something to hunt, but so for no luck, I then came across a small ledge at the end of the trees and there was a very nice sort of desert valley and it was very nice but it wasn't tell I Looked down and nearly fainted when I saw what was below me, a giant hoard of caribou just resting there eating the grass.

"Bless this awesome luck" I thought to myself, I then slowly started to kneel down and take my bow and a arrow and started to take aim quietly of course, I wanted to make sure I didn't mess up cause if I did they would all start to run and make a stamped and that wouldn't be good, I started to aim for the biggest one of the hoard, it was a big male that had white fur with a bit of black parts and I know right away, that was mine. I then started to draw my bow back so it could get more accrete and penetrate it more so It could be a better chance of a kill shot, I was completely focused on the caribou that it felt like time stopped, then right when I fired I slept and the arrow went flying and it hit the ground next to the big caribou and when it did, all of the caribou started to panic and run.

"oh fuck that" I said and then I started to run at the same direction the caribou was while I was still on the ledge following them, I was going to kill that caribou for running and only him, when I was running I saw the hoard start to go left cause it was a turn and that was where I was going, they were basically going under me, but there was the end of the ledge and I know what I had to do.

**Kate's P.O.V**

I and the others were still following the scent of the caribou and we were getting closer.

"Were getting closer, I can smell it" said Garth, but that's when we started to heir rumbling and the ground started to shake, we then all stopped in an instant.

"um do you guys heir something" I asked, "Ya and the ground shaking" said Hutch, we then show a little pebbles shaking and felt shaking, that's when we know what it was.

"STAMPED!" we all yelled, then we all ran to the bushes next to us and waited there for them to pass, we then saw the giant hoard of caribou with a big male that had white fur with a bit of black parts leading them, they just went past the hill above them and right when we did, we saw a black figure jumping off the hill and landing on the caribou leading the hoard.

"Hu?" is all I heard from the others, they were as confused as I was, then what we saw the black figure do next kind of shocked us, he then toke out a Knife and then put it ageist the big caribous neck and cut it open and when that happen the caribou went down with the black figure on its back, all the other caribou just went around them and passed, then the figure then got up and then we saw what it was….

…..it was a boy, a BOY! Who seemed to be 14 years old carrying a bow around him and a weird bag thing that has arrows in it, he had dirty blonde hair and a medium cut, almost like me but I have a brownish blonde hair colour, he wore all black except his shirt was white with a black vest, then when he was fully in are vision he started to dance around. Me, Garth, Hutch, and Can-do exchanged confused looks.

"Owwwww… you got pwned mother fucker!" the boy yelled while dancing.

"What do we do?" asked Hutch.

"Scare him out of our territory, like we do with all the human's that come in it" I said, they all agreed and we then came out of the bushes to get him out of here.

**Mack's P.O.V**

"Owwwww….. you got pwned mother fucker" I yelled while doing my victory dance, I was so fucking happy I killed that fucking caribou I'm so fucking happy cause I get to fucking eat, I then started to dance like Michael Jackson and damn was I good I kept dancing tell I spine a little and stopped in front of 4 wolves.

"fuck" was all I could say, there in front of me were 4 wolves, 1 was a muscular red-fur, 1 was a muscular timber wolf with a long black main, another 1 was a timber wolf but was really small, and then there was a muscular gold-fur and I could tell it was a female cause of the way it's body image was, all 4 of them just growled at me coming a bit closer each few seconds, I wasn't scared, I was ready to fight to stay alive, I then stopped dancing and toke out my bowie knife and faced the 4 wolves.

"Come on then, who wants to be the first fucker to attack" I yelled at the wolves, they then stopped growling and walking to look at each other, than to me aging, then the red-fur wolf looked at the gold-fur wolf.

"What do we do now? he ant scared?" asked the red-fur wolf, that was a big shock to me but I just kept staring at the 4 wolves.

"Just keep growling, he's bound to get scared and run off some time" said the gold-fur wolf with confidence, that's when I decided to speak.

"Ya like to see you try to scare me off" I yelled, all 4 of them starred at me with shock.

"Did…did you just talk to us?" asked the gold-fur wolf.

"Ya….surprisingly yes" I said, "But that's not the point, which one am I going to fuck up first?" I asked, they just kept staring at me for few seconds, I think they were still surprised that I could talk to them, but then the small timber wolf started to charge at me and then leapt at me, I then spin jumped and kicked the small wolf to a big rock at the right of me and when he hit that, he was hurt.

"Can-do" said the other 3 wolves, "Hutch go take care of him, while we take care of the human" ordered the gold-fur, then the timber wolf named "Hutch" went over to the smaller timber wolf named "Can-do" to see if he's alright, then the other two wolves surrounded me, the red-furred wolf was behind me and the gold-furred was in front of me and they both were growling at me, I then started to say the poem from "The Gray ".

"Once more into the fray, into the last good fight I'll ever know. Live and die on this day, Live and die on this day." I said to myself, the two wolves were confused but kept staring at me and growling.

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

"Left! 70 degrees!" I yelled, and then are we made a swift turn, we were half way down the mountain nearing the finish line, we were in front and winning, but the girls were gaining speed and fast.

"Come on guys, there picking up speed" said shaky with concern, "W know" me, Salty, and Mooch yelled back, and right when we said that, the girls zipped right passed us.

"Bye, bye" said all of them while going for the finish line which was a straight ahead, I then sighed.

"Come on, we have to get ahead of them!" said Salty, we then used our paws to push are selves to go fast, we did this as hard as we could but they were still faster then use.

"We have to think of something" I said, and then the guys stood up and looked at me while I was giving them a confused.

"I was a pleaser racing with you" they all said while they hopped off the log, I was surprised but right when they did, the log went 10 times faster, then got over my pit crew hopping off and continued to win the race.

**Lilly's P.O.V**

We were now winning the race ageist the boys, like girls should, we nearing the finish line and we were so focused on the path to it we couldn't hear or see anything but the path, until we started to hear Humphrey yelling, we then looked behind us to see Humphrey coming in fast and only him, Salty, Shaky, and Mooch most of jumped off so Humphrey could get another speed to get past us which he did.

"Bye, bye girls" he said with a sly smile while he passed us and also crossing the finish line before us.

"Great, just great, how could this moment get any worst" said Sweets with a bit of anger, that's when Ruby spoke up.

"How about rock were about to hit" she said, "Ya even that rock were about to…wait WHAT!" screamed Sweets, then we all looked and show the big rock, and trust me, it was huge "AHAHAHAHA!" we all screamed, we then hit the rock with full speed, everyone was ok but I was flying in the air with a lot of speed.

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

We did it, we won, sure Salty, Shaky, and Mooch had to jump off to make us win, but I'm sure there happy we won, I was cheering for joy and also trying to figure out how to stop because I still haven't figured out any type of breaking system, so as I was trying to stop I started to hear someone screaming, curious, I looked towards where the screaming was coming from and all I saw was Lilly coming straight towards me like a bullet, I then acted fast and caught her, and when I did I fell over with her on top of me, she then got off me and I got up.

"Hey Lilly, nice of you to drop in" I said jokingly, she then smiled and laughed a bit then she was dead silent, I was confused but then she pointed to something behind me, I then turned my head to see what she was pointing at, and when I did I was awestricken, there was a cliff and well we panicked.

"AHAHAHAHA!" both of us yelled while we went off the cliff at full speed, and then we were flying.

**Mack's P.O.V**

There I was, still standing there with 2 wolves around me growling, while I was holding my knife ready to fight and saying the poem from "The Gray", then when I finished saying that, the gold-furred wolf charged at me and leapt at me, I then grabbed her by the neck with my left hand and we stared at each other, then the red-furred wolf charged and leapt at me and landed on my back and was going to bite down on my neck while I was about to stab the gold-furred wolf with my knife, but before anything happened, we started to hear screaming, I then turned, which caused the 2 wolves to turn as well, and then I saw a log and a timber wolf and arctic wolf coming straight for us, we didn't have any time move out of the way so we got hit and hard, we were still going and when we all regained consensus the wolves all looked at me, the red and gold furred wolves just kept growling, but the timber and arctic wolves just sat there with shock and fear.

"HUMEN!" the timber and arctic wolves screamed in fear, then the timber wolf went behind the gold-furred wolf and the arctic did the same but with the red-furred wolf, then the gold-furred wolf spoke.

"Any last words human" said the gold-furred wolf.

"Um ya, tree" I said, then all 4 of them looked at me confused.

"Tree?" they all said confused, I then pointed behind them and they looked, that's when they saw the tree we were about to hit.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" all of us were yelling, we then hit the tree, the log was destroyed and we were all out cold.

**Hutch's P.O.V**

After seeing if Can-do was ok, I then saw Kate, Garth, Humphrey, Lilly and that Boy crash into the tree, the log got destroyed and the they got knocked out, I helping Can-do to go over there, while I was helping Can-do over, Humphrey and Lilly friends came out of nowhere and went over to their knocked out friends, all they did was sit there silently, me and Can-do finally got over there we, saw Kate, Garth, Humphrey, Lilly and that Boy just laying there.

"Who's that boy" asked Candy, I then turned my head to the group of omegas.

"We saw a hoard of caribou stampeding towards us, we hide in the bushes nearby, and when they passed the hill, this boy leapt from it and landed on the lead caribou and killed it" I said, "we then confronted the boy to scare him off, but he just stud his ground, he can even understand us" I continued, they all gave me a shocked look.

"He can talk to us" they all asked, "Ya, then when he did, Can-do ran and leapt at him" I said, "Ya, then he jump in the air and did a spin and kicked me, the kick hurt but not as much as the rock I hit" Can-do said rubbing his right-side, "Ya then Kate told me to go check on him to see if he's that hurt, which he wasn't, but then the next thing I know, was Kate, Garth, Humphrey, Lilly and that Boy riding a log and then hitting a tree" I finessed, we all sat there in silent's, tell Salty started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Sweets.

"I was thinking would be really funny if we take off the human's clothes and make it look like they mated" he said now comely, we then thought for a minute tell we all started to laugh at that idea.

"No, we can't" I said while I stopped laughing.

"Awwwww" they all said but Can-do and I.

"I'll go howl for assents" I said, they all nodded and I went to go howl.

**Winston's P.O.V**

I was starting to wake up from a good night's sleep and saw my mate Eve doing the same.

"Good morning dear" I said in a tiered voice, she then smiled.

"Morning honey" she said, we then both got up and noticed that the kids were gone, which didn't surprise us, Kate and Garth are always gone for hunting and usually Lilly and Humphrey are gone doing omega stuff, but we are usually up before them but they were gone, we were both alone in the den with nothing to do.

"Looks like the kids are already up" I said with a yawn.

"Yes I guess they are" said Eve with a tired tone, we then we outside of the den to sit down and relax, but 5 seconds after that we heard a howl of assistants, we then sighed and bolted towards the howl.

"Never a dull moment, is it dear?" I asked Eve jokingly, she then smirked.

"honey… leave the jokes to the omegas" she said, I then smirked, we were nearing where the howl came from, then we started to smell the scent of wolves, and it was getting stronger, then we know who these scents belonged to, they were Kate's, Garth's, Hutch's, Can-do's, Humphrey's, Lilly's, and their friends scents, but there was another one, one that belongs to a human.

"Winston" said Eve with concern.

"I know Eve, I smell it to, don't worry" I said looking at her while still running, she then nodded and we continued towards the location of the howl.

We then finally got to the location to see Hutch, Can-do, and Humphrey and Lilly's friends all crowding around a tree.

"What happen?" I asked, they then looked at each other then back to us, they then all moved out of the way to show us Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Garth, and a human boy knocked out on the ground, me and Eve were both confused and furious.

"So there is a human near here…but why?" I asked, everyone but Eve and I shrugged, but then Eve spoke up.

"If he hurt any of my daughters or their mates, I will rip out his eye's and shove them down his throat, so he can see me rip open his stomach!" she said with anger, we all looked at her with wide-eyes and with fear, then I was the first to break the silent's.

"So what happened?" I asked aging, then Hutch and Can-do started to tell us what happened, they told us about the stamped, then the boy jumping off the cliff, landing on the caribou and slicing its neck, then them trying to scare him off but not working because he was standing his ground, which surprised me and Eve, then to the human being able to talk to the them, Then to Can-do trying to attack him but to fail by getting kicked and then hitting a rock, then to Kate, Garth, and that boy ending up on a log with Humphrey and Lilly then hitting tree, destroying the log and them getting knock out.

After he was done, it was silent, no one said a word, then I broke that silent's.

"So you say this human can speak to us?" I asked, they all nodded except Eve, I then started to think for awhile, tell Eve spoke.

"What is it dear?" she asked pouting a paw on my shoulder.

"Omegas! Take Kate, Lilly, Humphrey and Garth to our den" I ordered, they nodded and began to pick them up and carry them to our den, and then Hutch spoke.

"What about the Human sir?" he asked.

"Take him near the nesting area, and tie him to a tree, then tell everyone to meat were you tied him up, and if you see Tony, tell him to meet me at our den!" I ordered him, him and Can-do began to drag the human back, then it was just me and Eve aging.

"Winston" she said, I then looked at her, "What are we going to do?" she asked, I then looked down for a few seconds then I looked at her.

"If the human can speak to us, then were going to speak to him" I said, she nodded and we then started to walk back to the den to wait tell Tony came, when the kids wake up and when Hutch comes to tell us everyone was ready.

"I have a feeling something big is going to happen" I thought to myself while still walking back.


	2. Ch2: The Meeting

"Life with the Pack" Ch2: The Meeting

Author's Note: sorry for the long wait, I've been having troubles, I will try to post more often but here you go and hope you like it, remember to review

**Winston's P.O.V**

Me and Eve finally got to the Valley (Nesting area) and were on our way to the den, there was no one around, figured, when Hutch got an order to do something he would do it in no time flat, as we were walking we spotted Hutch, Can-do and other alpha's tying the human to a tree by his feet, but I noticed that he still had his bow and his bag thing of arrows.

"Hutch" I yelled while I stopped walking, he then look over at me and ran towards me and Eve.

"Yes sir?" he asked stopping in front of us.

"I want you to strip the human of his bow, bag of arrows, and his jacket alright" I commanded, he nodded and went back towards the tree on the small hill, but then he stopped when I asked a question.

"Also Hutch, did you find Tony and tell him to go wait in our den?" I asked.

"Yes sir, he's waiting at your den with Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth" he said, I nodded and he continued to go back to walking up the hill.

"also Hutch, if anyone one in the pack asks about human, tell them that we will have a meeting soon, alright" I asked, he then smirked.

"Finally, I can actually tell them something" he said while walking back to the tree, me and Eve then continued to walk back to our den.

"Winston, what exactly are we going to do" Eve asked breaking the silence, I thought for a few seconds to think of a plan, I then finally thought of something.

"Well first, were going to go tell tony what are…..situation is. Second, were going to wait for the kids to wake up and tell us what happened, and then were going to go to the meeting area and wait for the human to wake" I said, she then nodded.

"Alright, I like it" she said, I then nodded and walk up the slop to the den, when we got to the top of the den, we then walk to the entrance and walked in, we saw Kate, Lilly, Humphrey and Garth laying together still knocked out and a very confused and angry Tony pacing back and forth in the middle of the den.

"Tony" I said sitting at the entrance, he then stopped and looked at me; he then started to walk right to me.

"Winston, what is going on, why is there a human being tied to a tree and what happened to the kids" he said while sitting in front of me.

"During Kate's and Garth's hunt, a human was chasing a hoard of caribou, they managed to get out of the way for the caribou to pass, then the human jumped off the ledge of the hill, landed on the lead caribou and killed it" I said, "Then Kate, Garth, Hutch, and Can-do came out of the bushes to scare him, but he just stud his ground" I continued, Tony looked at me with a bit of anger.

"Continue" he said with a bit of anger.

"Then while they talked to each other to see what next to try to scare him off, the human…..understood them and spoke to them" I said, Tony then gave me a look of confusion and surprise.

"What do you mean by….understood them?" he asked.

"I mean, he can talk to them" I said, he then went wide eyed.

"How?" he asked, it went silent for a while, I just couldn't really answer him, I still can't wrap my head around this, a human talking to wolves, it's crazy, but after awhile I finally gave him an answer.

"I don't….. I just don't know" I said, he then sighed and walk in to the den, me and Eve followed him and then we all sat down opposite side of the den from the kids, we sat there in silent's for a few seconds for Tony to sink this into his head.

"Should I continue?" I asked breaking the silents.

"Yes" Tony said while nodding.

"Ok, then right after he heard them talk, Can-do leapt at him but then the human kicked him towards a rock, then Hutch went to go check on him while Kate and Garth dealt with the human" I said, "Hutch didn't see what happened next but…." I continued but was cut off by the kids grumbling, me, Eve and Tony all looked at the kids who were waking up.

"Uhhh… where are we?" asked Kate still getting up, same for the rest, we then went towards them to see if they are alright.

"You're in the den dear" said Eve hugging her, "Are you alright?" she continued.

"HUMAN" they all said jumping to their paws with wide eyes except me, Eve and Tony, "Where is he" they asked.

"He's being tied to a tree as we speak" I said, "We will have a meeting and will be asking him questions" I continued, they then gave me a very concerned looks.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" they asked, "Yes but why do you ask?" I asked.

"He isn't like other human, that's why" said Garth. I, Eve, and Tony all gave a confused glare at them.

"What do you mean, what happened when Can-do got hit?" I then asked, Kate and Garth looked at each other with then back to me, "Well…..when Hutch went to go check on Can-do….. I and Garth went around him to try and scare him but….. He just stud there saying something… we didn't hear all of it but I heard one thing" She said.

"And that was?" we all said except Kate in interest, I was surprised that Garth also asked what the human said; I thought that he know but I guess not.

"Live and Die on this day…..That was the last thing he said before I attacked him" she said, the den went very silent after that, everyone in the room had a very confused and shocked looks on their faces, even I did, what could that mean "Live and Die on this day".

"Anyway….I then attacked by leaping at him….but he caught me in mid-air by the neck... then Garth leapt at him and landed on his back and he was going to bit his neck and the human was going to stab me with his knife… then out of nowhere, Humphrey and Lilly came flying in with a log and hit us….. Then we hit a tree and everything went black" she said, "And that's what happened" she continued, then the den went silent aging, we were just trying to sink all this in, then Hutch came to the entrance.

"Sir, were ready for the meeting…..oh Kate, Garth, Lilly, Humphrey your finally awake, how are you guys?" he asked, the kids just gave thumbs ups, Hutch then nodded and then left for the meeting.

"Well we better get going" I said, we then started to get up to leave.

"Wait, I have one more thing to tell you guys something about the human" she said, we then all stopped and looked at Kate, "What is it?" I asked for everyone else.

"When he held me by the neck and was staring at me…he didn't show any fear…he showed anger and depression and…compassion… and it was like he was putting fear into me, and the only reason I'm telling you guys this is to warn you" she said, me, Eve, Tony, and Garth all had shocked and confused, but Humphrey and Lilly had scared, shocked, and fearful looks on their faces, "He's not a normal human" she finished, we then all nodded and all went to the meeting.

**Mack's P.O.V**

I started to wake up from being knocked out for who knows how long and damn was I in such pain, I felt like I went full speed in to a rock, I could barely think straight, I then started to stretch from being asleep and when I did stretch I heard gasps and talking, but I couldn't really hear what it was, I then shot my open my eye's to see the ground, confused I then looked up to see that my feet were tied to a tree hanging upside down, and I also noticed that some of my stuff was missing, the only things that I had left on was my black running shoes, my black jeans, my white shirt, and my black vest, I don't know what happen to my other stuff but I was surprised at what I saw next when I looked forward, I saw a pack of wolves just sitting around me, sitting and staring at me, some were a bit shocked and scared while others were giving me low growls, I then saw pups playing to the far right of me, then I looked back to the adult wolves, I wasn't scared…I was PISSED!

"What are you fish heads looking at!" I yelled, half of them jumped and others just kept growling at me.

"I wouldn't be talking human, unless you would want to be killed were you hang" said a familiar voice, I then looked towards were the voice came from and I saw the short gray wolf (ok I'm am now saying gray wolf instead of timber wolf k) that I kicked into a rock, Can-do I think his name was, I then smirked at him.

"Oh… it's you choud (trying to say small dick). what, came back to get kicked at a rock aging" I said cracking my knuckles, a few wolves sort of gasped and had a bit of shocked in their faces, Can-do then started to growl at me and was getting into a leaping positing and was about to leapt at me but was stopped by the gray wolf with the long main, who I think was named Hutch, by stepping in front of him.

"No Can-do, fighting will not solve everything "he said, I actually respected that statement he made, It was something I would say, but I was still pissed at them so we all know that I'm going to piss them off.

"Ya choud, listen to your boyfriend or he won't let you get some tail tonight" I said with a smirk and crossing my arms, when I said that, Hutch and Can-do gave me a very pissed and evil look and growl, some of the other wolves were even more shocked and scared and started to back up while others started to growl and actually go into a leaping positions so I acted as I was going to have to fight them off I raised my fists to get ready to punch any wolf that was going to attack me.

"Well if you're going to attack, attack already" I said ready to fight, Hutch and Can-do then smirked.

"With pleasure" they both said, then Hutch, Can-do and half of the other wolves were right about to attack and I was ready to take a few with me to hell.

"Stop" said a voice from behind the giant crowd, and when whoever said stop all the wolves went back to a normal stance and they all moved to the sides to let 7 wolves come up the hill and were coming towards me, there was one old looking gray-furred wolf, a old looking gold-furred wolf who I think was a female, a old looking red-furred wolf, and the gray-furred, gold-furred, red-furred, and the arctic wolves that were on the log with me when I got knocked out, they finally made it to the front of me and sat down and just stared at me while I gave the 4 wolves that I got knocked out with and gave them an evil and angry look, the gray-furred and the arctic wolves put their heads down slightly while the gold and red furred wolves just stud there, the 3 old looking wolves just stud there staring at me with a bit of confusion and shock, except for the gold-furred wolf that had that anger look too, I had a feeling that the 3 old looking wolves were the pack leaders so I asked.

"Guessing you three are the pack leaders, right" I asked while leaning my cheek ageist my fist, the 3 old wolves all smiled slightly.

"Ha…..so you can talk to us" said the old gray wolf.

"Ya…..guess so" I said, it then went very silent after that, tell you the truth, I didn't really know how to start a conversation with wolves, plus I was still pissed that I was almost killed and that I was tied to a tree.

"Sooo…. You gonna tell me what the fuck I'm doing tied to a tree and where the rest of my stuff is?" I asked, they just gave me shocked faces, probably because I swore, they all gave me that look except the old golden furred wolf, and she gave me a stare of anger.

"Well" said the old gray wolf, breaking the silence, "your stuff is over there (Points to Mack's stuff at the right of the crowed), we toke them off you in case you used them to kill one of us while you were hanging" he said, ok I will give them props for doing that, but still you never touch my stuff.

"And your tied to a tree because we don't know what you are capital of" said the old red furred wolf, I have got to say, these wolves are smarter than I thought, "Smart" I said, they then slightly nodded in agreement, but that's when Hutch started to talk.

"So wait" Hutch said, we then all looked towards him, "you'll act all respectable to our pack leaders, but when you talk to us, you act like a…." He continued but was cut off by me, "a dick" I said.

"Well, I was going to say jerk, but that works" he said, I couldn't believe he asked this, he should know why I act like a dick to him and Can-do is because they were going to kill me, same with the gold and red furred wolves.

"Ok let's recap for a minute here" I said, "You two (points at Hutch and Can-do) and you two (points at Kate and Garth) came to me and were going to kill me" I continued, "You (Points to Can-do) actually leapt at me, so I jump kicked you into a rock" I said, "Then when Hutch went over to check on him, you….." I said but was cut off by Hutch.

"How do you know my name" he asked, I guess he hasn't figured out that I heard the golden-furred wolf tell him to check on Can-do and how I know is name is because the Hutch the gold and red furred wolves all yelled his name when he hit the rock, they must of forgotten or they didn't know I heard them.

"Because I heard Goldie (points towards Kate) over there told you to go check on Can-do" I said, then Can-do was going to probably say how I know his name so I said it before he did, "and the reason I know your name (points to Can-do) is because these three (points to Kate, Garth and Hutch) yelled your name when I kicked you to a rock" I continued, "Ok" said both Hutch and Can-do.

"Anyway….after Hutch went over to check on him, you two (points to Kate and Garth) mother fuckers started to circle around me and then attacked me….." I said before cut off aging by the old golden furred wolf.

"Don't you ever call my daughter that" she yelled at me, I then looked at her and trust me, she looked pissed, and you know what, that just got me pissed.

"I will call who ever and whatever I want a mother fucker, so if I want to call her a mother fucker" I said, she then gave me a more pissed off look, "Then I will call her a mother fucker" I finished, and then the old golden furred wolf went near my face and stared at me, about to speak.

"If I ever, here you call my daughter that aging, I will personally rip open your stomach, rip out your insistent, and hang you from a tree with it" she said to me in anger, I then stared at her with shock, that was the most fucked up thing anyone has ever said to me, I then looked passed her and all the other wolves were wide eyed with shock, I guess this is normal for her to say things like that, but fuck, anyway I wasn't scared, I just leaned in to her face with a straight face and spoke.

"Bring…..it…..on" I said, she went wide eyed with anger and the other wolves all gasped and were filled with shocked wide eye's looking at me, I was really confused, until the young gray furred wolf spoke, after the old golden furred wolf went back in the line with the other 6 with shocked face.

"That was the first time, anyone has ever told Eve off like that" he said, ok so her name is Eve, k three down, and I was also surprised that no one's stand up to her, but hay I an 'it complaining, I was sort of flattered.

"Really now…." I said with a small smile, then the gray-furred and red-furred wolf both smiled while the other five still were in shock at what I said.

"I actually can't help but admire you right now" said the gray-furred wolf, "Ya same" said the red-furred wolf, then the gold-furred wolf named Eve let out a low growl that made both the red and gray furred wolves to lower their ears to their skull and their tails curled up between their legs, I was completely flattered, mostly because the red-fur wolf admired me, but he still tired to kill me so fuck him right now.

"Thanks…I'm flattered, but still doesn't change that you (points to Garth) tried to kill me" I said, then the red-furred wolf just went to a angry smirk, "Continuing… then Goldie over there (points to Kate) leapt at me, I then grabbed her and then Red (points to Garth) leapt at me and landed on my back, then he was about to bit on my neck and I was about to stab Goldie with my knife tell Gray and Violet (pointes to Humphrey and Lilly) came hurdling towards us on a log, and then we hit a tree" I said, "and so I hate you four (pointes to Kate, Garth, Hutch and Can-do) for trying to kill me" I continued, they then gave me a starrer of anger, "and you two" I said pointing to Gray and Violet, they then looked at me with fear, "What the fuck were you doing on a log anyway" I asked, they then commend down and sat normally.

"We were Logsledding" said the gray-furred wolf, I was completely confused.

"Ok, I'll bit, what's Logsledding?" I asked thinking I know what it resembles, the gray and white wolf smiled slightly, look at each and back to me.

"Well….go to the top of a hill and find a log, then you ride it down" explained the gray-furred wolf, "Ya it's really fun" added the white wolf, and I then knew what they meant.

"Hu….so it's exactly like tobogganing" I said, they then gave me a questioning look and then asked.

"What's tobogganing?" they both asked, I then face palmed myself.

"Stupid wolves" I said quietly to myself.

"What was that?" said the old golden-furred wolf with a bit of anger, "Oh nothing…um well, tobogganing is basically the same as Logsledding, except it's not a log it's a plastic or wooden sort of platform and you need snow" I said.

"So basically there the same" said the gray-furred wolf, I then face palmed aging.

"Basically, but tobogganing was invented first" I said, and then the gray-furred wolf just stared at me with a smile.

"I invented Logsledding when I was a few months old, when was tobogganing invented" said the gray-furred wolf crossing his forelegs, I then smirked, "600 years ago" I said crossing my arms, then all the wolves around me went wide eyed, I guess they were surprised that it's that old, the gray-furred wolf went back to sitting normally with his ears pressed against his head, I guess he was hoping he thought of it first, I actually felt….symphony for him.

"Hey don't get upset, cause you are the first person or wolf to come up with Logsledding, that's something to be proud about" I said trying cheer him up, which worked cause he then look at me with a smile, "Thanks" he said, I then smiled to, same with the other 6, it then went silent.

"Anyway" I said breaking the silence, "What were you guys going to tell me before dipshit (Hutch) over there interrupted" I finished.

"Well, first who are you" asked the old gray-furred, ok, right now two parts of my brain are fighting, one saying, "Just act respectable and tell them your name" while the other is saying, "Fuck them, they tied you to a tree, I say you untie yourself loose and kill them all" this fight went on for a while tell the 7 wolves in front of me spoke out, "Well?" they asked getting a bit annoyed that I was taking too long, then finally one side won.

"My name is Mack Alpha" I said raising my hand to shake one of there paws, and then they gave me a confused look.

"Mack Alpha" the 7 of them said, I guess they don't know what a last name is," Alpha is my family name, Mack is my actual name" I said trying to clear things up while still raising my hand.

"Oh" they all said, "Well nice to meet Mack, I am Winston" said the old gray-furred wolf while shaking my hand, I gotta say he has strength cause I could feel it in the shake, "This is my mate Eve, we are the pack leaders of the western pack" he continued pointing to the old golden-furred wolf and stopped from shaking my hand, "And that's Tony, he is the leader of the East pack" he finished pointing towards the old red-furred wolf, that's when I got confused, "So wait, you guy are leaders of two different packs?" I asked, "Yes" all 3 of them said, "But I thought that different wolf packs fought to survive" I said, "We united both the Western and Eastern pack's to form a bigger pack a week ago" said Tony clearing it up for me, "Oh" I said, I then looked at the other 4 in front of me and said.

"And I already know that you guys is names aren't Goldie, Gray, Violet, and Red so what are they?" I asked, all 4 of them didn't say a word; they seemed afraid; this was like this for a few seconds tell the white wolf stepped closer and spoke.

"My name is Lilly, nice to meet you" she said with a cheerful smile and raising her paw so I could shack it, I then raised my hand and toke her paw and shock it, "Lilly, what a lovely name" I said, she then blushed which showed through her white fur, we then stopped shaking and then the gray-furred wolf came up.

"I'm Humphrey" he said raising his paw, I then raised my arm and formed a fist so we could fist bump, but he then gave me a confused look, guess he doesn't know what a fist bump is.

"It's called a fist bump, or paw bump in this case, all you got to do is tap our fist's together" I explained, he then slightly smiled and looked at his paw, he then formed a fist and looked at me while he fist bumped me.

"There you go" I said, he then smiled at me and went back to his original spot, then I looked at Goldie and red, they just stared at me with dignity.

"Listen, just because you two are related to pack leaders doesn't mean you have to act all high and mighty" I said, they then were about to speak tell Tony butted in.

"Yes they do, they are alphas and they most always act dignified" he said, so they do go by the Alpha, Beta and Omega ranking, I thought Ecologists just called them that, but I guess it actually is the ranking system.

"So you do go by the Alpha, Beta and Omega ranking" I said, all of them then gave me a confused look.

"How do you know of are ranking system" asked Winston, Eve and Tony. Goldie and Red shock their heads in agreement, in then smirked.

"We study you" I said, "We have these people called ecologists and basically they go into the woods, for instance Jasper park, and set up a campsite near a wolf pack and study you guys, like how you act, how you hunt, how law is established, they also take photos and film you guys for documentaries and stuff like that, they do this all the time" I said, some of them looked impress and some looked like they wanted to kill them, Winston, Eve, Tony, Goldie, Red, Humphrey and Lilly looked at me impressed, then Humphrey asked me a question.

"When you mean they film and take photos of us all the time, do you mean… all the time?" he asked, I then looked at him confused, "Yes I mean all the time, what are you getting at" I asked confused, then the other 6 looked at him, "Ya Humphrey, what are you getting at" asked Lilly¸ then the other 5 all shock their heads in agreement, "Well what I'm getting at is that they all watch us without us knowing" he asked, "Well actually they can get caught by wolves but yeah" I said, "Well doesn't that mean that they see us.." he said not able to say the last thing, that's when I found out what he meant, "You mean that do they see you guys fucking?" I asked, he then looked at me embarrassed, "Well… I was going to say mating but ya, do they?" he asked, then everyone looked at me waiting for an answer, I just scratched the back of my head, this was a very awkward moment and I just couldn't talk, this was like this for 30 seconds tell I finally spoke.

"Well…..sometimes" I said, and right when I said that they all looked like they were going to faint, I guess they most feel violated so I just tried to change the subject.

"So…. Weren't you guys going to say something" I said, they then looked back at me normally.

"Hu….oh, yes we were" said Winston, "My daughter said that you jumped from a cliff and landing on a caribou and killing it with your knife, is that true?" he asked, I then crossed my arms, "Yes, that is all true, and speaking about the caribou, where is it?" I then asked, he then was about to say something but then stopped and looked towards Hutch, "Hutch, you and Can-do go get the caribou" he said, "Yes sir" said both Hutch and Can-do while leaving to go get it, I can't believe this, they left the caribou were I killed it, "That caribou better be still there" I said, Winston then looked back at me, "anyway, my daughter also told me that you stood your groaned while they were trying to scare you off" he said, I then looked at Goldie and Red for a few moments and then back to Winston, "Yes, that is also true" I said, "Weird, usually humans would be frightened of us" said Winston, I then crossed my arms aging, "That's the one thing wrong with humans, they get scared if they are going to die, not me" I said, "You just have to learn to stare death in the face and tell him to fuck off" I continued, they looked at me impressed and with smiles, "I wouldn't of said it better myself" said Eve, I then smiled and nodded, "So anyone else have something to ask?" I asked.

"I have a question" asked Goldie raising her paw, "Ok, shot" I said, she then lowered her paw and began to speak, "When you had me by the neck and we were staring at each other, it was like you were putting fear into my body" she said, I completely understood her, "I get that a lot, people seem to get scared when I give them my death stare, hell I could scare a gorilla by giving it one" I said, Goldie was about to speak aging until Tony interrupted.

"I highly doubt that you can do that" he said, I then look at him and he looked at me, I then started my death stare, everyone looked at me then Tony, he was lowering his ears to his skull and shaking, "Tony" said Winston trying to get through to his friend, he then began to whimper and breath heavily, "Mack stop" said Winston, I then stopped my death stare and smiled, tony then shock his head and looked towards me, "Ok, I stand corrected" he admitted, the other 6 looked at me impressed.

"That was very impressive" said Winston, I then smiled and I was flattered, "Thanks, it comes in handy" I said, they then nodded, "I bet it does" said Eve impressed.

"Where did you learn to hunt?" asked Winston, I then looked towards him with a smile, "I learned to hunt when I was 5, I picked up a bow and hunted squirrel at the park, and I always got in shit from the cops for doing so" I said, they then looked at me with raised eyebrows," and then before I know it, I loved hunting" I finished, they then all looked at me impressed, "Very impressive" said Winston and Eve, I then nodded and said "Thanks", the wolves around us were actually starting to calm down and they didn't look scared of me anymore, "We haven't seen humans hunt here before" said Lilly, everyone then looked towards her, "Well besides when humans toke Kate and Humphrey to Idaho" she continued, ok I don't know anything about this Idaho incident, but I don't really care about that, what I really care about is getting untied from this tree and Lilly's question, "Well…. actually humans are not allowed to hunt in jasper park (I don't know if you can't or not) " I said scratching the back of my head, they then looked at me with confusion, "Then why were you hunting here?" asked Winston, the other six nodded in agreement, I then looked at them with a bit of sadness but not enough to show.

"I….was running away from home and I ended up in jasper and I got hungry…..so I went hunting" I said, they then looked at me with more confusion, "Why were you running away" asked Lilly a bit interested, the others nodded in agreement, "Let's just say my uncle is an asshole" I said, they then all nodded, "Ok well, I think that is enough questions" said Winston, "Eve, Tony I need to speak….. Alone" he said, the 3 of them then started to head to side and form into a circle, all of the other wolves then started to socialize with each other while they wait, it was just me and Lilly, Humphrey, Goldie and Red alone.

"Kate" said Goldie; I then looked at her confused, "Kate?" I asked, "My name is Kate" she said, I then smiled and raised my hand, never thought she would tell me her name, saying Goldie was getting old, "Nice to meet you Kate" I said, she then smiled and raised her paw and we then shacked, man I got to tell you, the girl had a grip, after we shock Red then came up.

"And I guess you're going to tell me your name?" I asked probably knowing the answer, he then smirked, "Ya, The names Garth" he said, I can't tell you how hard laughed when he said his name, I was literally crying, and they were just looking at me confused I think, I don't know my eyes were tearing up to fast, "What's so funny?" asked Garth, I then stopped laughing enough that I could talk, "Your name….is so close…..to saying….Barth!" I said bursting into laughter aging, I then heard Humphrey join in on the laughter, "This aging" I heard Garth say in a bit of anger, I then heard Kate and Lilly Giggling a bit," I came up…..with that…..nickname too" said Humphrey on the ground laughing, I then raised my arm and so did he and we then fist and paw bumped each other, I then looked towards Garth I saw him with his head hanging down I heard soft growls, "Ok, Ok" I said while stopping from laughing, the others including Garth looked towards me," I'm sorry Garth I shouldn't of done that, I apologize" I said while raising my arm to fist bump his, he then looked at me and smiled, "it's ok" he said while paw bumping me, we then lowered are arms and just sat there, well I hung there and they sat there.

"So I guessing you two (points to Kate and Garth) are Alphas and you two (points to Humphrey and Lilly) are Omegas right?" I asked, they then smiled, "Ya, how did you know?" asked Kate curios, the other 3 nodded in agreement, "Well I know you two (Points to Kate and Garth) are Alphas because you guys were hunting before you guys ran into me right?" I asked, they then nodded indicating that I was correct, "And I know you to (Points to Humphrey and Lilly) are Omegas is because you two were Logsledding" I said, they then smirked, "and I'm also guessing that Kate and Garth, and Humphrey and Lilly are mates" I said, they then looked at me with wide eyes and smiles, "Other way around" said Kate with the others nodding In agreement, I then was confused, "I'm mates with Humphrey" said Kate, "And I'm mates with Garth" said Lilly, my mind was then blown away, "What!" I yelled but not enough to disturb the other wolves, they then laughed a little, "How did….." I said before I got cut off by someone.

"Hi" said a voice beside me, we then looked towards were the voice came from and we then saw the 3 wolf pup's that were playing while we were having a meeting, there was a red furred one with blue eyes that was male, a gray one with purple eyes and was female, and there was a another female with red fur and with brown eyes, they were all smiling at me, I then smiled and so did the others.

"Hey there little dudes" I said in a happy tone, "What your names" I asked them, then the red female was the first to say, "Hi, I'm Lisa" she said, then the red male, "I'm Blake" he said, the gray female then also came up to me, "I'm Victoria" she said, "Well those are all nice names" I said, they then all said union, "Thank you", then Vitoria spoke, "What's yours" she said, I can't believe that they are not scared of me, but then aging they are pups, I guess they never learned to be cautious of humans yet, "My name is Mack and it's very nice to meet you guys" I said in a happy tone, "Why are you tied to a tree Mack?" asked Lisa, the other 2 nodded in agreement, I then smiled, "It's a long story" I said, they then smiled even more, "Can you tell us a story" all three of then asked, I then laughed slightly, "I'm sorry, I can't right now" I said in a bit of a sad tone, they then went from happy faces to sad faces pretty quick, I then felt bad because they were hoping I could tell them a story, but that's when I got an idea, "How about I tell you guys another time, deal?" I asked, they then went back to their happy faces and then their tales started to wag like crazy, "Yes" they said in union, I then smiled and pat each one of them on the head, which they seemed to enjoy, "Now go on and have fun" I said, they then ran off to go play aging, I then laughed a little bit while turning to face the others who were all staring at me with smiles, including Winston, Eve, and Tony who were finished with their taking, I then look at all of them, "What?" I said, they just kept smiling, and this went on for 5 seconds.

"Nothing, but we have came to a conclusion" said Winston, everyone including me all looked towards him except for Eve and Tony, "And what might it be?" I asked curios of what it might be, Kate, Lilly, Humphrey and Garth nodded in agreement, "Well it wasn't an easy one" said Winston, I and the other four got confused, why was it hard, more importantly what is it?, "What I'm about to ask you Mack, is something no wolf pack has ever done" he continued, ok now I'm even more curios of what it is, "Mack we are allowing you…to join the pack" he said, everyone and I mean EVERYONE went wide eye except for Eve, Winston and Tony.

"What!" I yelled.

"What!" yelled Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and Garth.

"What!" yelled the crowed of wolves.

"What!" yelled Hutch and Can-do coming back with nothing which tells me that the caribou I killed was taken, I was completely blown away, these wolves want me to join their pack, a human joining a wolf pack, I couldn't believe it, but I was flattered as well, "Dad, are you sure about this?" asked Kate with the other 3 nodding in agreement, "Yes, we a discussion, and mentioned this, and we agreed on it" said Winston, "You and Eve did, I didn't" said Tony with anger, they then looked towards me, "So, Mack, will you join the pack?" asked Winston, everyone started to stare at me, some with smiles and others with anger, I then grabbed my chin and began to think, if I do I would be the first human being to ever live as part of a wolf pack, or should I not and leave, so many reason to go, so many not to, what to do what to do, I then finally after a few seconds of thinking , I came up with an answer, "On one condition" I said, they then looked at me confused, "And what might it be?" asked Winston with the others nodding in agreement, "You have to let Kate, Lilly, Humphrey and Garth also choose on if I should stay or not" I said, "Why us" said Kate, Lilly, Humphrey and Garth asked in union, "Because, you four are next in line to become pack leaders, you guys should also have a say in the discussion" I said, they then all look at me with confused faces, then Winston spoke, "Fine, They will also have a say in this come along" he said while walking away with Eve and Tony following, then Kate, Lilly, Humphrey and Garth all started to go along with them, now I must wait….

**Humphrey's P.O.V**

I, Kate, Lilly and Garth all started to follow the Pack leaders to a small discussion, I still can't believe what is happening, a human may be joining a pack, a human that is funny, intimidating, and brave for stepping up to Eve, I kind of think Mack's cool, we then finally came to a stop a few feet away from the tree where Mack hanged, "Ok, I will start this, I think he should join the pack" said Winston with confidence, then Eve was the Next to speak, "I agree, he may be rude at times, but he is very smart and brave enough to be part of the pack" she said while sitting next to Winston, "Well I think it is not right, I'm sorry Winston, but I must say no on this" said Tony while Sitting on the opposite side of my 2 step-parents, then Lilly sat next to her parents, "I think he is very nice, maybe sometimes he can be mean, but he looks nice to me and he's funny" she said, then Kate went and sat next to Tony which I was surprised about because she seem to like him a bit, "I have to say no on this as well, sure he seems nice, but he is still a human, and if he does join the pack, then I will have no problems with it" she said, I respected that statement, and I'm guessing the rest did, then Garth went and sat next to Kate, which Lilly was surprised about, "Garth" she said with a bit of a surprising tone, then looked at here with sadness, "I'm sorry Lilly, but I have always been on my father's side, I'm sorry" he said, Lilly then smiled, "it's ok Garth, you're my mate and I will always love you' she said, Garth then smiled a little, then everyone looked towards me, "Damn" I said cause I was the last to choose, they all looked at me waiting for a answer, but I didn't know what to say, "Come on Humphrey, what will you choose?" asked Kate with the others agreeing, I then looked behind me to see Mack who was talking to Shaky, Salty and Mooch, I saw them laughing about something and having fun, so I then thought in my head, "Maybe he'll be like that to everyone else, he wasn't mean to me, so I guess I'd be ok" is what I thought as I sat down next to Lilly, "I guess it is decided" said Winston, "He will join the pack" he finished while walking away with Eve and Tony who had a face of anger, Lilly and Garth left as well and Kate was about to tell I said something, "I'm sorry for not going to your side" I said with a bit of sadness, she then smiled, "it's ok Humphrey, you choose what you choose, it doesn't matter if you sided against me, I still love you" she said while kissing me on the cheek and then we started to walk towards the tree to tell the Mack the news.

**Mack's P.O.V**

"So wait" I said smiling at Shakey for telling me about Ruby and Janice, "Ya, their both my girlfriends" he said proudly, I can't believe the this little guy has two, "Your like a little pimp" I said laughing a bit, they then gave me a confused look "What's a pimp" they asked in union, I then realized that they probable don't know what a pimp is cause their wolves, "I pimp Is a guy who has more than one girlfriend" I said, not giving them the definition, Salty and Mooch looked at Shaky with pride, "Good going man, but you know you can only pick one" said Salty patting his back, Shaky then sighed, "I know, it's just hard, there both just awesome" he said with a pout, "Well do you care which on you pick?" I asked, he then looked at me, "Ruby mostly" he said with love in his voice, "Alright then ask her" I said, he then went back to a sad face, "What about Janice?" he asked, I really didn't know what to do about her, but then Salty butted in, "I'll take her" he said with a smile, "There it's settled" I said, they then all nodded in agreement, then Winston, Eve, Tony, Kate, Lilly, Humphrey and Garth came back from their little discussion, Shaky, Salty, and Mooch all said bye and went back to the crowd, then the 7 sat back in front of me and all of the wolves around us focused back on me and the 7 pack leaders waiting for what they had to say.

"After a little thought" said Winston, trying to get the attention of the pack, "Mack, you are able to join the pack" he said proudly, "but will you join" he said with the others nodding in agreement, I then thought of an answer, I looked at all of the wolves, looking at me waiting on an answer, and I then looked at the 7 in front of me, they two were waiting on an answer, "I will be honored to join the pack" I said raising my hand to shake Winston's paw, they then all smiled and Winston then shock my hand, "Well welcome to the pack" he said, then all the wolves around us all cheered, well most of them anyway, I then smiled and so did the 7 in front of me, "So how about we cut you down" asked Winston, "No need" I said, they then all looked at me confused, and then I fell from the tree and landed on my feet while kneeling, everyone jumped back when I did and they all gave me shocked looks, I then smiled, "Cut through the vines while we were talking I said, they then all smiled, "Impressive" said Winston, with the others nodding in agreement, "Well Mack, since I've been told that you can hunt well, I will make you an alpha" he said, I then crossed my arms while standing up, "Thank you Winston" I said, "But you will have to take the Alpha exam, how about tomorrow" he asked, I then nodded, "alright, I usually ace exams anyway" I said bragging, then Kate came in the conversation, "Wait, he gets to do the alpha exam tomorrow, but we had to suffer through mouths of training and then the exam" she said a bit irritated also with the other alphas including Garth nodding in agreement, "Well he stand up to you and killed the leader of the caribous that you have been trying to kill for the last week, so yes he will be taking the exam tomorrow" said, they then all pouted, "so unfair" said Kate and Garth, I then walked towards my stuff with the 7 of them following, I then stopped and kneeled down and picked up my leather jacket and then toke out my IPhone 4G, "What is that" asked Humphrey, "It's and IPhone, it lets me talk to people, play games and check on the weather and stuff like that" I said, I then logged of my facebook, and changed my cellnumber and deleted my Friends and my Uncle Ray, I couldn't let anyone have contact with me or let them know where I was or I will be screwed, I then looked at the time and it was 2:27 Pm, damn I must have been out for a long time, I then put my IPhone in my jacket pocket, put my jacket on and then picked up my Bow and Quiver and wrapped them around me, I then picked up my knife and sheathed it and then put it around my waist, after I was done I looked towards Winston, "Do you know where I was found?" I asked, "Why?" he asked, "Because I have rest of my stuff near there" I said, he then nodded, and then Lilly spoke up, "I'll show you were" she said volunteering, then Humphrey spoke, "Me too" he said, it then smiled, "Alright let's go" I said, they then went left of the tree and I then followed.

**Kate's P.O.V**

I watch as Humphrey and Lilly went off to show Mack were he and us were found, me and Garth were right about to join them tell our parents stopped us, "Sorry Kate, you, Garth, Hutch and Can-do have to out and hunt for the pack" he said, I completely forgot about that, "Alright" I and Garth said in union, me, him, and Hutch and Can-do then left to hunt.


End file.
